


I'll always hold on

by Tita



Series: Oh darling, we're mighty [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, daughter's first day of playschool, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where their daughter starts kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Last one!

Sometimes people ask Louis if it really makes a difference in day-to-day life, having superpowers and a daughter and husband. He always answers that yeah it does, supposes that having a three year old who makes her pancakes float around the kitchen is not what most people go through, but he wouldn’t change it for the world, not when he arrives to the kitchen to see Harry standing shirtless and holding their baby girl on a Monday morning.

Neither of them notice Louis yet, and he’s glad for the chance to just watch as Harry tries to make the cookie he’s holding seem like something Amy would like. Louis can tell he’s holding her with one hand easily, even though she weighs too much for Louis to do so now.

Harry’s green eyes are twinkling, and his pink lips are stretched into a smile as their girl giggles and closes her mouth with a scowl when the cookie approaches. Louis thinks that maybe that attitude comes more from him than Harry, but he’s not about to point it out.

Amy seems to have noticed Louis as she stretches her chubby hands past Harry’s shoulder and towards him, making grabby hands. Harry turns around and his eyes find Louis as well, face instantly brightening.

“Hi, baby,” Louis greets Harry, walking closer and pecking him on the lips before crouching and kissing Amy on her soft cheek.

“Someone being troublesome with cookies?” he asks in what is probably what Harry calls his “Amy voice”

Amy looks surprised, as if they’ve caught her in the act, but she then opens her mouth and speaks. “No, no problem, Daddy.”

She is about as good as a liar as Harry, her face giving her away, but Louis plays along.

“Oh really?” he asks, amused at her humour. “So everyone is eating over here?”

She nods swiftly.

“Show me then,” Louis requests, laughing when Amy seems torn between keeping up her game and her reluctance to eat. She seems to decide for the game though, as she opens up and allows Harry to feed her a little from the cookie he has in his hand.

It’s then that Louis realizes it’s one of Harry’s organic biscuits, and now he can’t really blame Amy for resisting. Those cookies are absolutely disgusting.

Harry is gazing at them with fondness as Louis looks up to chastise him for feeding that to their daughter.

“Why are you feeding our daughter those damned biscuits?”

Harry pouts, looking more like a toddler than Amy.

“They’re not bad, Lou, and she needs to eat more than those creamy ones you think I don’t know about.”

Louis blushes.  
It’s true. He has a sweet tooth, is the thing, and it would be okay if they were still doing the intensive training they did back when they had their own x agent suits, and midnight missions were to catch a criminal and not to change diapers. But they have more stable jobs now after a scare a few years back (A mission gone wrong in all the possible ways and a terrible fight following it) that resulted in a mutual agreement that they could have new cool jobs and a family too.

Louis teaches students to control their powers and supervises the agents’ training and Harry is employed in the analytics department, helping out behind the scenes to dismantle evil schemes. They like it, like the new challenges the jobs offer and the stability that being out of the field gives.

“Ready for some real breakfast, Cupcake?” Louis asks Amy, sticking his tongue out at Harry and bopping their daughter on the nose, as he reaches for the cupboard.

“Cereal hardly counts as proper food, Lou,” Harry notes with a humorous smirk as he sets Amy down on the counter and bats his husband’s hands away. “Let me do it.”

“Ohh cocky, are we?” Louis teases as he leans on the counter next to his daughter.

“Watch your words or no pancakes, mister,” Harry warns, punctuating the threat with his whisk.

Besides Louis, Amy gasps, looking at Harry with authentic fear and then at Louis with anger.

“Shhh, Daddy!” She urges, and Louis has to make an effort not to laugh at the true despair she clearly feels.

“Yeah _shhh, Daddy_ ,” Harry repeats in a mocking tone, winking terribly before resuming his task of making his family happy (and fat).

They sit down to eat their breakfast after that, a pouty Louis sitting across from Amy, and Harry at the head of the table. The food tastes delicious as expected, but none of them seem to be focusing on it.

Harry breaks the simulated relaxed atmosphere they’ve put on first.

“So, excited for your first day at play school, Angel?” He asks, looking up from his plate to settle his eyes on Amy who seems the least perturbed of the bunch.

She shrugs as she chomps on a surprisingly big chunk of crispy bacon, Louis shaking his head before leaning over and cutting the rest up for her. Her request to cut her own food had been a bad idea from the start, really. It was just too adorable for them to stop until it became impractical, like now.

“You’re gonna read books and learn letters there,” Harry adds lamely, trying to coax a reaction from their daughter.

It’s just, they don’t know how to go about the fact that their little girl will no longer be home all day; that she’ll be starting real learning and that she’s already three years old. They’re still in the “cooing at the new baby” stage, and neither is fully prepared to let it go.

“I know, Papa!” She huffs out with more attitude than expected as she pokes at the leftover syrup with her fork. It can’t be argued that she is a Tomlinson-Styles child, for sure.

Louis chuckles and finishes the rest of his food, thinking that if Harry’s cooking keeps improving then Louis’ weight won’t.

“I’ll get her dressed and you clean up?” he proposes, knowing full well that it works faster that way. They only have thirty minutes till they need to be in the car so they’re not late, and though he wants to keep Amy here and have her be his baby forever, Louis’ boss and the school would probably not appreciate him kidnapping her.

“Come on, Pup,” Louis says as he picks Amy up from her booster seat. She goes easily, clinging to Louis’ side as they leave the kitchen and pad towards the stairs.

“Daddy,” she calls a second later, prompting Louis to slow down his already slow pace and look at her.

“Can you do the Speedy?” she requests, referring to Louis’ ability to move her at light speed, the name a reference to a silly Speedy Gonzales cartoon they once let her watch, and which Louis regrets ever since. He is not a Spanish-speaking mouse, thank you very much, plus Louis is faster, Harry says so.

Amy’s puppy eyes are already on full display and damnit, Louis swears she’s the best at those, beating even Harry.

“You know Papa got mad at me when you got dizzy the last time.”

Amy frowns.

“I won’t this time, I promise!” she pleads.

“Okay,” Louis relents, knowing that Harry will forgive him for it once Amy works her magic on him too. “But we keep it between us, yeah?” He makes her promise anyway, relishing in the secretive little smile Amy makes.

Hugging her tighter to him, Louis dashes up the stairs at his top speed, Amy’s hair swishing behind them.They’re at her room a heartbeat later and she’s giggling as Louis sits her carefully on her bed.

“Yay!” Amy cheers, cheeks flushed from the short exhilaration.

Louis opens the wardrobe and claps his hands together, turning around to face his little girl.

“What are we wearing today, Ames?” he asks, knowing that she’s very stubborn and won’t wear anything he or Harry pick out.

Louis kind of likes that.

She thinks for a moment before deciding.

“The ducky shirt!”

“Again?” Louis confirms, trying to remember if it has been washed already.

It had been a gift from Niall, and she’s worn that shirt more than anything else in her wardrobe, hands down. She always makes sure to put it on when he comes to visit, and the smiles on both her and Niall’s faces prevents Harry and Louis from commenting on it.

Liam and Zayn, however, never fail to frown and point out that Amy has a favourite uncle while the dads giggle and she reassures them that no, she just loves ducks (and Niall but not more than her other uncles).

“Yes, and the purple pants,” Amy instructs, hands waving excitedly as she points to the drawers and watches Louis fetch the items.

They don’t match, but their daughter was never keen on preconceived ideas of colour combinations, anyways.

When Louis manages to get her to stay still and actually put the clothes on, he goes over to the wardrobe again and pulls out the small Vans he’d bought her a month ago. He’d been endeared by them at the store, and luckily Amy had loved them as well, so Louis doesn’t feel very guilty when he hands them over without surveying the other options.

All set up, they go bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry has finished up clearing the plates. Louis begins braiding Amy’s hair and Harry watches them from the sink, devotion etched into his features as Amy drones on about how she hopes there are dinosaur toys at the school.

“Come on, love, or we’ll be late,” Louis says as he secures Amy’s hair and picks her up again.

“Ready, Styles?” He calls, peering over to find Harry tugging on his shoes and walking over to them when he’s done.

“It’s Tomlinson-Styles, Boo,” Harry corrects cheekily, walking past Louis and patting his bum as he goes.

Louis rolls his eyes and follows.

They all fit themselves into the car, Amy strapped into her baby seat with minimal complaining. Harry’s work is a few minutes away, and when they arrive Louis pulls over to the curb.

“Be good and have fun, yeah?” Harry tells Amy, turning around in his seat so he can lean closer and brush a stray piece of her hair aside.

Amy nods fervently.

“I love you,” Harry reminds her, kissing her on the cheek and then straightening out so he can kiss Louis.

“And I love you, too,” he says as he pecks Louis’ lips once more before opening his door.

“Gotta go now, but both of you behave and I’ll see you tonight!” Harry calls behind him.

And then there were two.

Amy’s school isn’t very far away either--they had been quite  insistent on this, wanted to be very close by in case anything happened, and they needed to be with their girl--so they arrive five minutes later.

After parking, Louis goes around and unbuckles Amy, walking her over to her class at the end of the yellow hall and greeting the teacher they’d come to talk to while checking out schools.

It’s bright and colourful, and by the way Amy scampers off right after Louis kisses her goodbye and murmurs an ‘I love you, Pup’, she’ll do just fine.

Not the same can be said for Louis, whose chest tightens as he watches his daughter walk away.

“She’ll be fine,” the teacher assures him with a smile.

“I know,” Louis replies.

Back at the car, Louis feels his phone buzz and finds a text from Harry on his screen.

_did everything go smoothly? I’ve got half a pint of ice cream with our name on it in the freezer don’t worry_

Louis chuckles and shakes his head at his husband, but he’s still silently thankful he’s got someone to share this with, knows that Harry too is longing to pick up Amy and cuddle her. He types back a response and drives off with an unexpected smile on his face.

_it did, thank god, she looked so cute, tell you later. now work! ;) love you xx_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo, we're done. I know, I know, it was a very weird way of doing a big bang but well what can we do, the brain wants what it wants.  
> I have a lot of people to thank for this because I have an olympic medal in whining. Fist, Cara, who beta'd all this mess and made it into something presentable (and also bared lots of fanmails, poor thing). Then, Tara who also beta'd and listened to me complain so much, I am terribly sorry, also Emmy for being all around supportive.  
> Leah and Ren, who also recieved too many asks to be considered normal but remained lovely in every response.  
> Also thanks to Tina who made a playlist that almost made me cry, and to the girls who organized this whole big bang which was a great experience!  
> Lastly, thanks to you for reading :)  
> Hit me up at the [ tumblr thing](http://latitta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
